The Story of Jacob and Renesmee
by miss-starry-eyed
Summary: So we have another one! Please take a moment to read me and review! May change rating to a more friendly one.. Depends! READ AND REVIEW!


Hey guys! So I've wanted to do one of these for a very long time but I've always felt I've never had enough time... I have a busy few months ahead but I'd love to start getting some followers to the story before summer and then the action can really start:)!

So before we begin I would like to give a rough idea of what I think Nessie looks like... Just try to put it all together:)!

Hair; http:/ t0 gstatic com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQR42oAdSE-GmV0QLC3PJmqEPyCJguyLSiZ-aLxg121KQNTEOVT.

So we're all thinking taylor swift loose curls but instead a coppery golden brown okay:)?

Eyes - unusually, in my world Nessies eyes are golden, much like vampire eyes but hers never change;).

Facial structure; high cheek bones... We're just thinking perfect in every way.

In her body.. She's 5'5 and resembles Bella's body language, except a lot more confident:)..

I can't remember if Nessie's birthday is specified in Breaking Dawn but I've made it mid July okay:)?

Oh, this story will be in a few POV's but no more than 2 in each chapter... You will notice though;)!

Now we have that done.. LETS GO3!

EVERYTHING belongs to Stephanie:D!

Chapter One

Thinking of Me

Renesmee POV

How perfect is he? Everything about him; his laugh, his hair, his eyes and WOAH holy abs! Jacob Black is like a greek god to me. As I sit of First Beach talking to Emily and Rachel about the first time they saw Paul and Sam, wondering is what they felt is how I felt to, I can't help but wonder if he thinks of me the way I think of him. Does he know that one day I don't want be "just friends" anymore.. I want so much more than that.

"So Nessie" Rachel asks "Does Jake make you feels like that?"

"What..?" I stutter, realising that I've just missed everything they've said about the way their husbands make them feel.

Rachel and Emily laughed and sighed together, as if they know something I don't. I look at Emily who's switching glances between me and Jacob but she notices me and swiftly begins examining the suddenly very interesting back of her hand.

"Dinner time!" Nana Esme calls from down the beach as the vampires arrive. Nana Esme can cook everything known to man, better than any chef I've ever known. She opens up three massive hampers and I find every kind of meat, cheese and bread available to North America. Lots of cola and lemonade is passed around and people begin to sit down and pass food around. From nowhere Emily brings out baked potatoes and vegetables and before we know it, a large feast is sitting on the sand.

Jacob is last to join us, his hair and upper body still sparkling with water and a pair of dry pants of his lower half. Dam. I was hoping for something more... Daddy growled and I stopped thinking about that and brought the huge chicken leg to my mouth. As I began to eat Jacob sat down beside me and joined in with the conversations that where starting up around the group.

Many of the conversations didn't interest me; Nana, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose where discussing the fashion of the 80's and the men of my family where talking about cars, again. The other girls where talking to the younger ones about an old Quileute legend. What interested me was what Jacob and the pack where discussing, imprints. I knew Rachel and Emily had some kind of special bond thing with Sam and Paul and Kim and Clare had one to Gerard and Quil, but I didn't know what it was. As I pretended not to be listening I discovered that an imprint is an eternal bond with one person who is made especially for you. I sighed loudly, one day Jacob would imprint and leave me forever. I hope that never happened.

Jacob's POV

Tonight I would tell her. We sat around the camp fire after our meal and began to tell tales and legends. Bella finally appeared with Nessies cake, a huge one with a shoe on the top. Nessie gasped and her eyes grew wide as she realised that the shoe on the top was real, the very ones she'd wanted from Jimmy Choo the last time we visited New York. She smiled and hugged everyone which took a very long time! She lit her candles and we sang happy birthday to her. She was 16, the age Edward and Bella had agreed she could become mine at. I noticed that there was only 8 candles and had to laugh, nobody mentioned that Nessie was only just turning 8... She didn't act or look it in any way so we went with it.

Right on time, when we were eating cake, Seth restarted the imprint conversation. I looked at Edward who sighed an unnecessary sigh and nodded, it was time.

"Nessie, how long have I known you?" I questioned

"All my like Jake, why?"She replied with a mouthful of cake

"I spend everyday with you Nessie and that's for one reason, do you know that reason?" I could tell she did, but didn't want to be embarrassed in case she was wrong

"'Cause we're best friends?" She replied weakly

"Yes and no Ness" I took a deep breath " When I first saw you Nessie I felt a connection, a calling towards you that made me hurt physically if we where ever apart, as you grew, so did our relationship, and now, as you reach your peak, frozen for all eternity as the perfect woman you are, my love for you is also frozen in eternity. I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I would love to begin to court you"

She gasped, her eyes shining with tears, no one moved as the most tense moment of my life began, would she deny me of the one thing I needed more that air? As the tears spilled down her cheeks, she nodded. I breathed out, she was mine.

So, how was that? I really hope you guys liked it.. Another one should be up soon but I want any kind of comments on anything! I'm going to wait a while to see how much interest this gets before getting a beta reader so please! Review!

-xox-


End file.
